Tell Him
by PammieOmana
Summary: The truth will set you free. As for Penny and Amy, telling the truth to their men is really hard to do.This story was inspired by the song Tell Him by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand. Shamy and Lenny pairing. THIS IS NOT AN ANGSTY FIC, I ASSURE YOU please read and review..


**TELL HIM**

Tonight was another boring night for Amy. She arrived on time in her apartment. She just finished her dinner and was about to start her task to finish the paper about her experiment with the starfish that just got hooked on cocaine. She sat alone in front of her computer. Focusing her mind on the work she needs to accomplish. Amy started typing. Few minutes had passed but she just typed only 65 words. She knew she wasn't focus enough. That something…someone was bothering her mind. She just stared at the computer screen. It had been exactly 8 months since she had seen her friend, Sheldon who was busy on his work at CERN's Large Hadron Collider in Switzerland. Ever since he was at Switzerland, they allotted a time for their once a week video chat to catch up on the developments of their field.. That was the only time that she could see his face and enjoy the moment with him. She surely miss his friend, her Sheldon.

**_"Why Sheldon, why?"_** She said to herself "Why couldn't I tell you?"

**_I'm scared._**

**_So afraid to show I care_**

**_Will he think me weak, if I tremble when I speak_**

**_Oooh - what if ..._**

**_There's another one he's thinking of_**

**_Maybe he's in love_**

**_I'd feel like a fool_**

**_Life can be so cruel_**

**_I don't know what to do_**

Amy fell back dreaming of him when a knock upon her door stopped her. She looked up and wondered whom it could be. She stood up and casually walked to the door. Opening it, she was very surprised to see Penny there.

"Hello Penny, what brings you here?" She asked a little worried.

"Oh Amy.. I have such wonderful and terrible news..." She sniffed. Amy gasped as she noticed...

**_I've been there_**

**_With my heart out in my hand_**

**_But what you must understand_**

**_You can't let the chance_**

**_To love him pass you by_**

"Oh God, Amy, it happened so quickly. One day I'm fine, the next day I'm sitting in bed crying because I'm pregnant!" Penny sighed. "What shall I do?" holding a pack of Kleenex on her lap.

Amy looked at Penny. She still can't believe that a month from now, her friend will give birth to a baby boy or girl. That her bestie will soon be a mother. Focusing back her mind on the conversation, she stood up and went t the kitchen to make her friend some tea.

She hadn't seen Leonard, because he was with Sheldon and had to leave for a special assignment that his work wanted him to do.

"Penny, does Leonard know?" Amy asked giving her bestie a hot chamomile tea.

"No, I'm afraid not..." She got the cup and sipped some tea. Then she continued.

"I'm afraid if I tell him, he'll be all upset..." Penny retorted trying to hold back her tears. Amy comforted Penny by giving her a pat on the back.

"So you mean to say, that whenever Leonard talked to you on the phone and asking if you were ok, you never had the courage to tell him that you are pregnant. Why couldn't you tell him? What would make you think that Leonard would be upset at you?" Amy sat beside her and looked deeply into her eyes.

Penny just looked down, her lips trembling and was about to cry.

" Don't you think that maybe,, maybe Leonard will be happy to hear this news from you?" Amy said comforting her friend. "I wish I had as much luck with guys as you do..." Amy whispered.

Penny looked up. "Amy...is it Sheldon?" She asked as Amy felt a tear fell down her cheek.

**_Tell him_**

**_Tell him that the sun and moon_**

**_Rise in his eyes_**

**_Reach out to him_**

**_And whisper_**

**_Tender words so soft and sweet_**

**_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_**

**_Love will be the gift you give yourself_**

Amy and Penny sat without speaking. Silence flowed through the room.

"Ames" Penny asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell him? Why don't you tell Sheldon your true feelings for him?" She looked over to Amy, who was sitting silently.

"To tell you truth Penny, I don't know why. Maybe I was afraid he would be upset also..." Amy looked over to Penny who gave a slight smile.

"Amy, I'd say you were just afraid to tell him, not because he would be upset, but afraid to see what he might do..." Penny replied.

"Maybe Penny, it's the same with you." Amy smiled looking at her beautiful friend.

"Maybe..."

**_Touch him_**

**_With the gentleness you feel inside_**

**_Your love can't be denied_**

**_The truth will set you free_**

**_You'll have what's meant to be_**

**_All in time you'll see_**

Amy and Penny decided to walk around the neighborhood to relax and enjoy the breezy night of Pasadena. They shared many things and memories, of both, Leonard and Sheldon.

"Sheldon was such an insightful man, rigidly logical...but then, he could be so romantic.." Amy said with so much enthusiasm. "Ahh, I feel as if it was just yesterday when I last saw him, his look in his eyes, the tone of his voice...it makes me warm just thinking about it." Amy said smiling widely. She never got a chance to have this kind of talk with anyone before. She felt that this was very empowering for her as a lady who likes a guy whom she can't voice out her feelings.

"Leonard was just the same, Ames, he truly was. Sure, he had to be funny about it all, but deep down, he had feelings, his voice would change and he would be so, so gentle...I can't take it anymore...I need his touch, his love, his care, Amy, I do!" Penny cried out standing up. Amy stood also.

"I need Leonard... without him, I don't know how we would live!" Penny cried out. She fell back in pain and Amy caught her as she fell.

"Penny?! Oh no! The baby, it's coming!" Amy cried

**_running to the phone._**

**_I love him_**

**_Of that much I can be sure_**

**_I don't think I could endure_**

**_If I let him walk away_**

**_When I have so much to say_**

* * *

**The next day:**

Amy quietly stood out in the waiting room thinking of Penny's health and her baby. Her thoughts dropped short as a familiar face appeared.

Leonard

He had heard. "Amy...is she?..." Leonard looked horrible. He was stressed beyond belief.

"I'm not sure Leonard, I haven't heard from the doctors..." Amy replied grabbing his Hand. "Trust me Leonard, she'll be okay..."

"Yeah...I can't believe she didn't tell me..." Leonard replied. Grief stricken face was evident. She knew that the guy made a way to flew back here in Pasadena to see Penny, and their child.

"Leonard, I think you need to hear what I am about to say." Amy looked at her friend intently. "Listen to me, she was afraid that you would be upset, that's why...plus your job and that major assignment..." Amy held tighter. "She doesn't want to interfere with your work. She knows that your work in Switzerland is a great deal for you and your career."

Leonard just looked away, contemplating on every words that she just said.

"She loves you...She didn't tell you, because she didn't want you to leave your job just to see her..."

Leonard looked up to Amy, his face still occupied with apprehension.

**_I'll_**

**_Tell him_**

**_Tell him that the sun and moon_**

**_Rise in his eyes_**

**_Reach out to him_**

**_And whisper_**

**_Tender words so soft and sweet_**

**_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_**

**_Love will be the gift you give yourself_**

As soon as Amy had calm Leonard down. They sat quietly listening to the sounds around them.

_"This man needs a new knee Cap immediately!" A doctor had exclaimed to a nurse. "Quickly we must get him to the operation room!"_

_ "My son, my son, is he Alright? My son!" A woman cried._

_ "Ma'am, I promise you your son will be alright..." A doctor replied._

_"My son!"_

Everything went silent as her mind focused on the doctor walking towards them. Leonard grabbed hold on Amy's hand and held on.

"Ma'am and sir, which one of you are related to Miss Penny?" He asked grabbing a chair.

"I'm afraid we both are not related to her, but are close friends." Amy replied.

"Well, who is the one who made her pregnant?" He asked obviously looking at Leonard who nodded in reply.

"Well..."

"Leonard Hofstadter..." He said looking at him

"Mr. Hofstadter, I'm glad to say that you have a new baby Girl..."

He smiled. Leonard let go and jumped up in happiness.

"A baby Girl! I've got a baby girl! I'm a daddy!" He cried out in joy.

"I'm also glad to say that your girlfriend, Miss Penny is doing well, You may go in to see her, same with you Miss Fowler and you Too, over there..." He smiled.

Amy stopped. **_You too? Someone else, besides Leonard and me? But who is it?_**

**_Love is light that surely glows_**

**_In the hearts of those who know_**

**_It's a steady flame that grows_**

**_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_**

**_Tonight love will assume its place_**

**_This memory time cannot erase_**

**_Blind faith will lead love where it has to go_**

As Leonard walked off towards the room where Penny was, Amy turned around. She stopped as she nearly cried out. A man she knew so well, was there, right there, only 15 feet away from her.

Sheldon

His name echoed in her head as she approached him. She knew Sheldon doesn't like hospitals. For him, it was filthy and was afraid to get some sickness from the place.

"Sheldon... I am surprised that you came." Amy looked up to him.

"Yeah, me too" he said looking at her. He could see the green eyes that he missed to see for eight long months.

"W...why? Why Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I don't know what happened to your grammar ability. You can't even finish a sentence." He let out a sigh of exasperation, but he grinned after.

Amy just looked at him, observing him as his facial expressions changed.

"Answer me, Dr. Cooper, why?"

"Reasons..." He replied.

She was dumbfounded with his answer. "Was it because of Penny? Leonard? Their baby?" She asked with concern look on her face.

"No..."

He took his hand and stroked her cheek.

Amy felt his touch like electricity that gave life to her senses. It was a tingling sensation. His touch still lingered on her cheeks.

"Me?" She said laughing. Meeting his eyes.

**_Tell him_**

**_Tell him that the sun and moon_**

**_rise in his eyes Reach out to him_**

**_And whisper_**

**_Tender words so soft and sweet_**

**_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_**

**_Love will be the gift you give yourself_**

"Yes...Amy..." He cupped her chin and made her look up into his blue eyes. Those eyes, the same look the day he left her. That tone of Voice. The tone he had the day he left her.

"Sheldon... I...love you." Amy whispered, as Sheldon appeared shocked out of his mind.

She felt all her blood went up to her face. She can almost feel her cheeks burning with that declaration of love.

Sheldon looked at her, smiling.

"Amy, I love you too" Sheldon replied and he was about to kiss her.

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon stopped only centimeters away from her lips.

"No reason Leonard...No reason..." He replied. His heart was beating so fast. He was lost for words.

"Sure...but hey, the baby is adorable.. You must see her!" Leonard cried out.

"That's wonderful Leonard, just wonderful... what's her name?" Amy asked turning around, however, Sheldon still holding on to her.

"Her name is Lianna Rose Hofstadter, since I already proposed to my Penny in there..." He smiled happily.

"Oh what a beautiful name, Leonard, I'll be in there to see her soon and give my regards to Penny...okay?" Amy replied winking.

"Yeah, no problem..." Leonard replied hiding back his laughter. He knew he just interrupted something.

"Now, where were we?" Amy asked looking at him. "Right here.." He replied kissing her tenderly. Amy would treasure this moment for now and always

**_Never let him go..._**

* * *

**_Was the characters too OOC? I need your feedbacks, please... please... I need to hear from you.. T_T_**


End file.
